


Flesh: Timelines

by shadowarchives



Series: Bone, Flesh and Blood (untold chapters of the undertale trilogy) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of the Comic Megalo, Set throughout the gathering of the six human Souls, Tells the story of Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowarchives/pseuds/shadowarchives





	1. Soulless

~You cannot give up just yet. Stay determined

A little flower woke up in the garden, Gasping for air as he feels claustrophobic all of a sudden. His name was Asriel, but something had happened to him that he did not expect. "...I'm. I'm alive? What's going on... I can't feel my legs or arms... What's happened to me?!" He looks down to see that he had completely changed, what was his previous life had been transformed into a tiny yellow flower with a green stem. He had no legs or arms. "Oh god, no. Why is this happening?.. Mom, Dad. Somebody, help me!" Asriel yells as he calls for help.

~But nobody came

He sat in the garden for quite a while, crying his eyes out. When eventually Asgore, the king of the monsters found him. "Hello. Well, what do we have here?" He says looking down at Asriel. "Dad. It's me, your son. Asriel..." The little flower says as Asgore looks confused and upset. "What, how is this possible." Flower thinks as hard as he could ("I remember dying as my previous self. And I see someone, a scientist. Injecting determination into these flowers... My dust was on these flowers! So that means... oh my god.") Asriel explains to his father what had happened and saw his father growing tear tracks on his eyes. "It's ok Son, it's going to be alright." Asgore picked him up carefully and took him back into his home.

But there was a problem, Asriel; didn't seem to be able to feel anything. No love, no caring, no sympathy. He felt so empty all of a sudden. But why?

When they got back to the house, Asriel checked his stats to find that he had no soul.

"Is this why I can't feel good emotions. All I feel inside myself is hate and fear and anger." Asgore shakes his head at a loss of what to do. "I don't know son. I don't think I'm able to fix this... Maybe your mother can...... On the other hand maybe not." Asriel looks confused as to why his mother Toriel won't be able to help. "Why not." Asgore sighs. "There's something you need to know. After you passed away your mother and I split up. She is in the ruins now looking out for humans and taking care of them." Asriel wanted to say that she was right but could only say. "Why did you let her leave. You both could've helped me!" Asgore feels his sin crawling on his back. "I'm sorry son, I didn't think this would happen... Perhaps it's best if you go and find your mother." Asriel sighs but then obliges, leaving the new home. Making his way back to the ruins.

("Not much has changed around here... Everyone seems rather peaceful and happy. No violence seems to have uprooted since I left... But I just can't seem to understand why they are happy. We're all trapped here!") Asriel arrives at the entrance to the ruins and knocks on the door. Waiting to see what would unfold...


	2. Save point

Time passed on. And Asriel came to realized that his mother wouldn't be able to make him feel love again either. He was internally destroyed and nothing would bring back any positive emotions.

"I can't do anything right to fix this... I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I'm sorry Chara..." The thought of Chara made him fixate his mind on when she died. A knife was by her bed table. He then had the solution to his emotional suffering... Suicide... Asriel made his way to waterfall and uprooted himself, and when he got to a cliff side he looked at the ground beneath him. The flowers wouldn't be able to save someone as fragile is himself. So he took a deep breath, and jumped... His body plummeted to the bottom and then crashed into the floor. The world turned off within him.

("Wait... ... No this is all wrong... I should be dead but i'm not... I feel trapped... I feel claustrophobic... No, i don't want to give up... I don't want to die yet... I want to go back!")

~This isn't the end, stay determined

Asriel wakes up and gasps for air, filling his non-existing lungs. He was back in the ruins where the entrance to the underground was, where Chara fell. He looks around confused, lost as for what to say or do, his thoughts however speak through his mouth anyway. "What... I'm back... It's like everything was reset. And i'm not dead, but how. Only humans with determination should be able to do this." A dark thought then emerges in his mind and clings on to him like a tumor.

"This world, i can manipulate it... I can see what everyone in the underground is thinking by just talking to them. I wonder if anyone will realize when i reset the timeline over and over."

('Then let's see what we can really do Azzy.')

The words of Chara form into his head. It was perfect, he could do whatever he wanted. He could make them suffer for his pain, or guide them along the way to bring him back... He was filled with determination!

Asriel decided to exit the ruins and begin his abuse of the timelines, and adopted the name of Flowey to make his identity anonymous, eventually his mind had warped until his destructive mind of Flowey was all that was left of him. Changing peoples lives and then resetting the world the make it seem like nothing ever happened. A long time went by where he did whatever he wanted, and no one would truly stop him, with his unrivaled power of controlling the world. Six souls came into possession and he eventually knew everything about every monster... He truly only had one plan... The go to the surface and torment every living being in the world with his determination.

Monsters...Humans...Everyone...He would show them all the real meaning of this world...... Or so he thought.


	3. First blood

A few years had passed. The king now had six souls in his possession, and Flowey was still waiting for an opertunity to destroy the monsters. But the king always changed when he would be at the souls. Watching them as they lived in the glass shells and eyes him up and down waiting to be swallowed up by the monster. Flowey has seen a lot of things in that time. He had saved many monsters from perils. And then reset to see if it would change when he killed them. He had read many books and destroyed them to remove the history of monsters. And all the while he reset to go back to as it was before.

“That king will never quit his job of watching the souls. Why does he need to always see them, greedily like a Pig! God that old fool drives me up the wall.” Flowey mutters to himself. He soon sees a figure walking down the pathway in waterfall. “Finally some fun!” Flowey says as he hides behind the wall. He shoots some pellets as the figure walks by and laughs as he watches them get shot.

Or they would’ve got shot if they were there. He looks at the empty space in confusement before being grabbed and thrown into the wall. “Drove up the wall you say.” He hears a voice say as a sharp object hovers above his head, unable to move he watches as it plunges into his stems. He screams in pain. “Well if you want to be drove up the wall...” he looks at his attacker just as he is about to black out. A short shadow stands by the wall as he chuckles to himself. “...I’d be happy to oblige, after all messing with the king takes a lot of spine!”

Flowey resets and remembers that last word as it rings in his head... That comedian, the skeleton, the wisecracker. Sans!

Sans had a grudge against people who killed in the underground. Being the arbiter of the monsters he judged people by their actions. Of course it was him who would finish the job. Flowey then realised that if anyone would tell him about the king, it would be him and his brother. So he plans to pay them a visit the next time he was in waterfall. The idiot would surely tell him how to get the souls, and then he would become a god to all creatures!


	4. Retribution

Flowey hung around for a while, he eventually got the chance to talk to Papyrus who seemed oddly eager to talk to him. Starting a Flowey fan club was not on his radar but he found out information about the kings rounds as well as details on the souls.

Unfortunately someone had been listening in on their conversations and as he made his way through waterfall, a cage of bones traps him in his path. “Y’know it’s rude to mouth off to people when others are listening, weed.” 

Sans steps out of the caverns shadows and Flowey gives him a pissed off glare. “What’s it to you trashbag!” Sans chuckles “you really think you’re above consequences don’t you... I know what you are. You’re a freak, just like me... you and I will play this game until an anomaly breaks the pattern.”

Flowey realises in this moment that Sans can remember resets. “Since when did you care about previous timelines.” Sans walked around the flower inside the cage of bones. “I’m just interested in what’s going on in that mind to make you want to talk to my brother... Oh never mind, I figured it out... You really are too predictable to think that I don’t know what you’re trying to prove...” Sans then snaps two bones lodges them in flowey’s stem, pinning him to the ground.

He releases the cage and kneels down to yank his prisoner out of the ground in a pain inducing fashion... “So here’s some advice for you. Next time you try to prove your theory. That’s this world is kill or be killed...” Flowey feels burning sensation and he’s sent back to his previous save “...Y o u b e t t e r r u n ...”


	5. Passing timelines

Reset after reset, death after death, murder after murder. Flowey became more bored with the world he lived in than before. Eventually he knew that nothing would change wholey from his major actions. And letting time go on would eventually make something knew happen.

One day Flowey was watching the water flow by water when Sans teleported in. Flowey couldn’t remember if he had killed his brother or my in this timeline as for him. Timelines were merging in his mind as if they were all the same. Flowey stands his guard as Sans looks down with apathetic eyes.

“You here to hurt me.” Sans chuckles but his face never shifts expression. “You haven’t changed a bit. Timelines are hard to get across huh.”  
Flowey is surprised to see Sans sit down next to him. “Well it’s taken us both practice. Look where we are now.”

The waterfalls seemed darker than ever. Yet the light that did shine was piercing through sans’ soul. He knew he was a neutral at heart, and so was Flowey. The two of them had a lot more in common than he thought.

“You ever had the chance in all these timelines to watch one of my judgements at judgement hall?” Sans asks which catches Flowey in surprise “N-No I haven’t.” Sans looks down at the flower “heh, didn’t think so. Whenever a monster goes through the last corridor or a human reaches the end of their journey. I have to do an LV judgement based on their actions.” 

Flowey has heard this type of judgement before. Done by asgore when monsters wanted to truly see him. “Heh, never thought the trashbag of this timeline was an arbiter.” Sans heard this and his eyes dim. “But I wanted to ask. If you do happen to have some sort of special power, like you or me. Then isn’t it your responsibility. To do the right thing?” Flowey thinks it over, days long ago flash in his mind and he hears himself mutter “yes”

“Really? Sorry it’s just I find that kinda hard to believe. Since if you truly believe that...”

Sans turns to Flowey and his blue eye flares up. Flowey feels a burning sensation and he blacks out. The words from Sans ring in his ears as he resets.

“T h e n w h y d i d y o u k i l l m y b r o t h e r . . . ! ? “


	6. Small shock

Sans had become tired of the resets that the little weed had been doing. He had caused so much havok, but soon became bored with his antics. He still tried to act like how he would normally Act in the timelines. But he just wished the days would continue on if they had a good outcome. Instead of it all being reset.

He sat at home watching the TV as Papyrus came in and saw him lying on the sofa. “Brother, why are you still here. Our work is meant to have started by now.”

“Really Pap, it’s four in the morning?” Papyrus had become rather stubborn with his orders brother and throughout all the timelines, he still was the same. Narcissistic, impatient and trying to chase a dream that wouldn’t happen.

“I don’t care, there is meant to be a human arriving today. You said you heard it from that person behind the door you keep imagining remember.” Sans turns to his brother remembering what happened the other night.

The voice behind the door had talked to him and told him that his promise he made would come into effect the next day as a human had stumbled into her home. “Oh yeah, man that was a humerus conversation.” Papyrus looked like he was about to explode. “For god sake Sans, this early!?” 

Sans chuckles “that’s what you get for being in my radius this early I guess. Besides you’ve got to have thick skin to take on a huma-“ Papyrus stormed out of the door “Just go and see Asgore already! And let him know what’s going on!” The door slams and Sans laughs even harder than before. 

“And don’t be late to your post!!” Papyrus says and he passes the window and heads through snowdin. Sans finishes his fit of laughter after a while, he then puts on his jacket and teleports to judgement hall so that he can go find the king. 

When all of a sudden the ground shook for a moment. “What the?” Sans had heard of earthquakes but not underground, was the hall caving in. The ground shakes again and a TV screen bursts out of the ground followed by a fleshy beast. Two pipes connected to its lips which had rows of giant teeth and eyes were looking towards him.

Two giant clawed vines erupted from the ground and pushed into the ground pulling it upright. It glared at him as multiple vines pulled it up further so that it’s body was hanging from the ceiling. Four More pipes emerged on its face as well two other eyes at the back of its skull faced head. Vines blocked the way through as it’s claws settled into position for attack. 

The smell of the creature was absolutely disgusting and the view of it was worthy of a sufferer of PTSD. The screen was filled with static and was turning on. Assumingly that was its brain, as the six pipes were around that area. Finally a little flower emerged from the stone ground sounding pleased with itself chuckling as he looked up at his nemesis with glee.

“Howdy, it’s me your pal, Flowey the flower!”


	7. Megalo

"Hmm, well look what we have here. A little weed has broken from the garden." Sans says still amused at what Flowey has transformed into. "Heeheehee. That's right, you remember don't you... Oh yes, i know what you hide in that sad little soul of yours. You know what kind of power I have. R E S E T !" Flowey says in a demonic, low pitched voice. Which soon changes to his normal high pitched voice. "But y'know, soon you start letting time go on without. Hoping that something new will happen... And it looks like it has... You know who i speak of. The seventh human! The one to free us all."

Sans glares down at the flower sitting underneath his creation. "Heh, i guess i was right. But y'know, if what you say is true and that human is the seventh human. That means there is only one kind of soul left... Determination." Flowey's eyes shrink in realisation. "Heheheheh. Didn't think of that did you. Of course, that doesn't mean that we know what this human will do." 

Sans shrugs his shoulders, he knows that whatever this human does. They have the power to change it, to go back before all this happened. But then Flowey starts laughing. "You idiot. Don't you realise, this is all just a game. If you win, it's only one level. I bet there are people watching us right now who know this. If i lose, i still have a chance to turn the human to my side. And watch you fail! But THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

Flowey becomes enraged and Sans feels the ground rumbling underneath him. "I'll make sure you stay here, no matter what. Even if it means i have to kill you, over and over. And then with my newfound powers. I'll show the human what the underground is really like! That despite all your nonsense, this world... I s k i l l o r b e-" Flowey never gets to finish his motto as Sans grabs him with his magic and slams his face into the ground. "Man, you are one freaky flower! Listen, i understand what you're saying. Even if one of us gets to them first, It's all up to the kid. But the thing is, if we've done this song and dance before i have a feeling it's going to happen again in the future. And there will always be a difference..." Sans remembers the words he said to a person a while ago. "...You can't expect precision, there is always a difference in everything... So... Let's just get to the point." 

Flowey's laughter echoes through the golden hall and Sans prepares for a ridiculous fight. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, kids are laughing. And on days like these, weeds like you... Should be growing, straight to hell!"


	8. A glimer of hope

Flowey sat in the middle of the grass patch. Filled with anger, but decided to mask it. "That son of a bitch! He will pay for what he's done, i'll get him good for what just happened. I swear on my life he is a dead man!" Flowey growled as he heard a voice waking up in the cavern before him. He hears footsteps and grins as he knows what he must do. He hides his evil grin and replaces it with a cute and friendly smile, he hangs his head down low and waits as the human walks in. The human almost reminded him of-

"Howdy. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower..."

Sans walked back to his post in snowdin. He knew that by now the human will have reached the voices door and would be walking through the caverns of the ruins. He teleports into the thick trees and sits down to listen to the wind go by. He hears Gaster's voice somewhere in his imagination.

"Hey dad, hope you're ready. We're gonna be free."

("I'm ready Son... I'm ready.") Gaster replies as Sans closes his eyes. The world around seems to slow down, he feels the cold on his hands and his jacket resting on his shoulders. The trees swayed in the wind and snow started to fall down steadily and thick. It was almost like christmas. He smiled and felt his breath evaporate in the cold air... He was alive, and he was HoPeful.

The door opened slowly as he saw a figure step outside of the ruins.

"Watch over them and protect them." Sans mutters the woman's words as he watches the human walk down the snowy path. They were rather small, and honestly they were quite cute the way they looked around at this new world they were in. All sorts of thoughts raced around his mind.

("What if Flowey is right" "What would Papyrus think of me sparing this human" "What do i say to Asgore" "Am i doing the right thing" "Is this really how we should go about freeing monsters" "What is this human really like" "Do they know their place in this world")

"Will they be able to live with their choices..." Sans says quietly. He walks along the path behind them at a safe distance. He snaps a branch underneath him and hides back in the tree, the human starts to look around to try and find him but they eventually give up and make their way to the bridge. They hear his footsteps and stop. He is hiding underneath the shade of the trees so that the human can't see him properly. "You lost out here kid?" He asks in his normal greeting voice to a human child. The little one turns it's head to look behind them. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal..."

~Despite everything

"Turn around and shake my hand..."

~It's still you


End file.
